1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to games and more particularly to a board game of the type sometimes referred to as being of the "Monopoly" game type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The game of MONOPOLY which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,026,082, issued in 1935, has met with a high degree of public acceptance and other board games of that same general type have evolved. One such board game has as its underlying theme, stock market transactions, and another deals with the borrowing and lending of money. So far as is known to me, there is no game of this type which involves the operation and finances of an electric utility plant. The present invention is predicated on the belief that a board game which relates to utility plant operations and finances will be entertaining, instructive in basic power plant operations, instructive in basic finances, and will meet with public acceptance.